1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to therapeutic dermatological-wound healing compositions useful to minimize and treat diaper dermatitis. More particularly, the dermatological-wound healing compositions and/or their metabolites comprise a buffering agent, an anti-inflammatory agent, and a wound healing composition. This invention also pertains to methods for preparing and using the dermatological-wound healing compositions and the topical pharmaceutical products in which the therapeutic compositions may be used.
A preferred embodiment of the therapeutic wound healing composition of this invention comprises (a) pyruvate selected from the group consisting of pyruvic acid, pharmaceutically acceptable salts of pyruvic acid, and mixtures thereof, (b) an antioxidant, and (c) a mixture of saturated and unsaturated fatty acids wherein the fatty acids are those fatty acids required for the repair of cellular membranes and resuscitation of mammalian cells.
2. Description of the Background